


【克鲁姆x塞德里克】被娇惯，饥渴，热情与假正经

by blandbilker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Cedric Diggory, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Viktor Krum, 送给基友, 黄文没逻辑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandbilker/pseuds/blandbilker
Summary: 德姆斯特朗的学生代表，保加利亚魁地奇国家队找球手克鲁姆，和霍格沃茨赫奇帕奇级长，完美男孩塞德里克，他们俩看上去完全不熟。真的是这样的吗？Krum/Cedric克鲁姆x塞德里克专门写给基友的，是她死活要点的超冷cp文，黄文无脑一发完，ooc，特别ooc，雷到不关我事。
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum
Kudos: 25





	【克鲁姆x塞德里克】被娇惯，饥渴，热情与假正经

**Author's Note:**

> 完全是为了感谢基友赶工+祝贺基友事业腾飞（。） 给她写的指定cp的黄文  
> ……真是个冷破北极圈的cp，起因是她最近因为《信条》疯狂爱上了五方，而Krum/Cedric这个cp根本没什么文，所以我就被抓来写一写黄色废料了T_T  
> 所以ooc是ooc的，黄也是黄的。因为我只是这个cp的工具人罢了【冷漠  
> 一个很重要的参考是，hp火焰杯的幕后资料里有罗伯特帕丁森（塞德里克）在后台看到丹（克鲁姆）的时候，狂奔拥抱克鲁姆的gif。  
> 这个gif动图可以wb检索：塞德里克 克鲁姆。我相信一定会很好找。  
> 这篇pwp我居然写了7k6，无论好不好吃，都希望宁总能珍惜我这样的朋友！55555我真的太不容易了，我自己家的cp都没有写过这么长的单篇幅黄色废料。

骚货。  
威克多·克鲁姆随着伊戈尔走过霍格沃茨的大礼堂，余光瞥到了塞德里克·迪戈里的时候，他的思绪冷笑着想到这个词。  
这可不是什么得体的好词，它充满了下流和肮脏的性意味。考虑到此时此刻，霍格沃茨大礼堂的上空有数万根蜡烛在他们头顶摇曳，无边无际的星空蔓延开来，布斯巴顿魔法学院的那股芬芳还散播着妩媚的余韵，克鲁姆所熟悉的火与硝烟的气势已经压倒一切带来无上的亲切感。霍格沃茨四大学院的学生们都分门别类地坐在自己的长桌旁，瞪大眼睛望着从异乡远道而来的他们。  
这是个正式的场合，充满了友好和尊重。  
无论如何不应该想到下流和肮脏的词。  
克鲁姆步伐坚定而迅速，他目不斜视地走到了空阔的讲台处，站在刚刚表演了一番的德姆斯特朗的学生代表前方，他的队友们站在他的身后迅速规整出一个完整的三角形梯队，好像期待已久的领队雄鹰终于归了巢穴。  
德姆斯特朗的校长伊戈尔和霍格沃茨的校长邓布利多亲切地问候、拥抱，他在指导下带领着队员找到属于他们的座位，这个位置和布斯巴顿、霍格沃茨四条大长桌所分别对应，他的视野里的最佳凝视点正是赫奇帕奇学院的长桌。  
赫奇帕奇的级长塞德里克·迪戈里对他们不感兴趣，他一直在专注地凝视着阿不思·邓布利多，偶尔和身边的那个亚裔女孩悄悄对话。  
直到魔法部部长宣布了今年三强争霸赛的报名资格，学生们沸腾了，现场乱成一锅粥，四条长桌上每个学生都在对部长高喊“你就是个臭狗屎！”，布斯巴顿的女士们也皱着眉头交头接耳，而他们这边也开始躁动起来。  
克鲁姆依然没什么表情，他不是来玩儿的，只是交流而已。他身边的好友格奥尔基·沃尔科夫也坐不住了，侧过头和他嘟囔着什么。  
他在一团闹哄哄里听不清好友在抱怨什么，他慢慢转动脑袋，聚焦目光，在看向身边的好友的时候，他和塞德里克对视上了。  
他一眨眼，就好像这个对视是个幻觉一样，他看向地面，大礼堂的地面坚硬而冰冷。  
他在和格奥尔基对话的过程中微微地笑了。  
格奥尔基也高兴地笑了：“老大，我们坚信火焰杯一定会选中你！德姆斯特朗的双头鹰！加油！”  
他点点头。

假正经的骚货。  
晚宴结束后他们在休息室里，四位级长分别带领两个魔法学院的交流生们进入宾客寝室。克鲁姆听着级长们对学校的介绍，级长盥洗室也对领队的威克多·克鲁姆以及芙蓉·德拉库尔开放。随后，塞德里克·迪戈里和珀西·韦斯莱带领德姆斯特朗走向属于他们的休息区。在公共休息区介绍完毕后，格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇的代表祝他们生活愉快，休息舒适。  
塞德里克表示待会儿就要会去级长盥洗室放松一下了，珀西摸摸鼻子，表示他得回去继续研究魔药学的论文，OWLS里想要拿到十二个O可不是容易的事情。  
他们离开了宾客寝室区域，关上门的时候，克鲁姆对着他们的影子下了这个结论。  
假正经的骚货。  
“天呐，”彼得·诺万诺夫把自己的皮袄扔在座椅上，舒适地叹了一口气，“这一天可真够累的！”  
“得了吧，你根本什么也没干，就抓着棍子来回跺了跺地板！”迪米·拉迪奇和他开始日常拌嘴。  
队友们开始吵吵嚷嚷地玩闹起来，克鲁姆脱下皮毛长袍和厚实的帽子，走向大门。  
“老大，你要去哪儿！”瓦西尔嚷嚷。  
“老天，你一眼看不着老大是会损失一百个金加隆吗？”迪米翻了个白眼，“你就不能让老大有一点私人空间？”  
“老大也是超级巨星！”埃洛伊踹了瓦西尔一脚，“霍格沃茨的姑娘们长得可真够好看的！也许他们都在等着要签名呢！四个学院的名字你记得住哪个？”  
克鲁姆回头咧嘴一笑：“别闹了，这四个学院我哪个都没记住。这一天都很累了。这边的盥洗室留给你们慢慢用，我去级长盥洗室，晚上早点休息，这里毕竟不是德姆斯特朗。”  
大家都很敬爱他，每个人都崇拜他、爱慕他，他稳重、得体、不骄纵、不坏心眼。他安抚每一个粉丝和每一个队友，他对待每一个人就好像他不是那个少年成名的球星，只是隔壁家长大的那个少言寡语、笑容憨厚的大块头儿兄弟一样。

热情的、假正经的骚货。  
克鲁姆关上了盥洗室的门，连咳嗽都来不及，就听到里面一阵扑腾。  
如果你要问塞德里克·迪戈里是个什么样的人，霍格沃茨的每一个人，无论是校长，院长，教授，会长，级长还是同学，都会告诉你，他俊美非凡、优雅理性，克制而极具风度。但凡认识的他的人们，都称赞他有着“人们对于霍格沃茨的学生期望中的一切”，他面容洁白，嘴唇鲜红，金棕色头发浓密柔软。他从不生气，也不大声说话，更不可能像那些野小子那样发疯奔跑、大傻蛋那样哇哇乱叫、和死对头打成一团掉进泥坑互施恶咒揪掉对方一把头发并以给自己学院扣上20分作为结束——此处无意批判哈利波特和德拉科马尔福。总之塞德里克人见人爱，稳重可靠，风度翩翩，是你能想象到的完美男孩。  
完美男孩塞德里克在盥洗室的浴池旁边刚拽下自己金黑相间的学院围巾，脱下了獾院长袍。他的耳朵敏感地竖起，听到了那低沉的步履和关上的大门，据他所知，这世界上只有一个人的脚步是这样的。  
他把外袍匆匆一扔，像是一个野小子，一个大傻蛋那样发疯跑向门口，嘴里哇哇叫着他自己也听不懂的话，好像门口有一张五千万金加隆兑换券那样，他狂奔而去，窜到了走廊口，他的赫奇帕奇上衣几乎要被他颠得不成样子，他看到了克鲁姆就腾空而起，扑向德姆斯特朗的学生代表，威克多克鲁姆——  
胸有成竹的克鲁姆大笑起来，他伸出手臂紧紧抱住了塞德里克，那双抓住过世界杯金色飞贼的双手抱住塞德里克柔韧的腰。克鲁姆揽过他的背，尽管他是个结实的大块头，他也被这腾飞的拥抱弄得踉跄了一下，眼看着这只激动的赫奇帕奇的后脑勺要撞到墙，他伸手托住他的后脑勺，很快就纠正了不平衡感。激动的完美男孩，像是一只大狗那样完全挂在他身上，两条修长的腿紧紧夹住他的胯部，双手死死地搂着克鲁姆的脖子。  
克鲁姆的手拍着赫奇帕奇级长的背部，安慰着他：“我的朋友，我的朋友。”  
塞德里克把自己蹭得更深了，直到他实在是挂不住，才把两条不断向下滑落的腿落到了地面上。他的手仍然环着克鲁姆，整个人热情地发出咕噜咕噜的声音，热气喷在克鲁姆的脖子上，让这位超级巨星想到了他们小时候以及少年期的每一次私会。他摸着他的背部安抚着他，在这一刻，他才如释重负，他来回摸着塞德里克，极其温柔礼貌地说出了这句心里话：  
“热情的，假正经的骚货。”  
塞德里克僵了一下身体，又往上一窜，两条长腿又挂在他的胯部，逼迫克鲁姆腾出一只手托住他的屁股不让他掉下去。得亏克鲁姆身体强壮绝非凡人，正常人是绝对禁不住塞德里克这样撒娇。  
我们的完美级长快乐地把嘴凑近克鲁姆的耳旁，高兴地说：“少了一个定语。”  
“什么？”  
“饥渴的。”  
塞德里克露出一种几乎是天真的表情，他舔了舔克鲁姆的下巴，用一种“复方汤剂的基础药材之一是两耳草而不是喷嚏草，喷嚏草一般作为迷幻剂或迷惑药的基本材料”的口吻，纠正补充了“朋友”对他的评价：  
“你的饥渴的，热情的，假正经的，骚货。”

饥渴的，热情的，假正经的，骚货。  
这句也很快就被克鲁姆进行了最终补正。  
应该是：  
被娇惯的，饥渴的，热情的，假正经的，骚货。

被娇惯的，饥渴的，热情的，假正经的，骚货。  
他们没有等到进盥洗室才来解决问题，他们急不可耐地施加了静音咒，差点出了错把门板烧出一个大洞。克鲁姆把塞德里克从身上撕下来，后者像一只小狗那样哼哼唧唧着，非要得到安抚。他们接了一个纯洁的吻，两片嘴唇触碰着紧紧贴着，像是一个亲昵的招呼；两片嘴唇分开了，没空一会儿又贴在了一起，这就变成了下流的、肮脏的吻。克鲁姆的舌头撬进塞德里克的嘴唇，舔过他的齿列，逗得塞德里克伸出舌头回应他，克鲁姆的舌头就搅进了口腔，和塞德里克的舌头纠缠在一起，从交换唾液这项工作中他得到了很大的趣味，他慢慢品尝着塞德里克，美味的，完美的霍格沃茨偶像，他咬着他的嘴唇，咬着他的舌头，一点点舔舐着他的颊壁，好像老鹰在巡视自己的领地，一旦发现这么长时间的分离里塞德里克始终很好地约束着自己，他转而恶狠狠地亲吻着他，吮吸着他的舌头甚至是空气，直到塞德里克变得软绵绵几乎要被弄得窒息，他放开了他。  
克鲁姆不爱说话，他是个实干派。他盯着塞德里克潮红的含羞面颊，盯着他那被自己亲到红肿破皮的嘴唇，他的手开始解自己的裤子，还没等他掏出那玩意儿，塞德里克就很乖地半跪下来，张开极其红润的嘴唇，等着吃肥美的，粗粗的东西了。  
“你就是喜欢这个，对不对。你坐在礼堂的时候是不是就湿透了。”克鲁姆几乎是恶狠狠地从牙缝里挤出这句话，他也不知道自己发狠个什么劲儿。  
塞德里克几乎是羞怯的从下往上抬眼看他，露齿一笑，像一只小狗狗那样傻乎乎的，如果不是他的动作如此的淫猥，克鲁姆几乎都要被他骗过去。塞德里克一边天真纯洁地笑着，一边把克鲁姆的阴茎从裤子里掏了出来。他修长洁白的双手搭在粗黑的东西上面，那股腥膻的气味几乎让塞德里克垂涎欲滴了起来。  
他又一次抬头望着克鲁姆，抿嘴一笑，转头认真地看了看那根阴茎，毫不犹豫地把它塞进了嘴里。他含着龟头部分，像吃一根棒棒糖那样放在嘴里嘬舔，等到熟悉了那半圆状的头部，他一只手扶着根茎部分，一边慢慢吞下更多，他另一只手也没闲着，几乎是卖弄得从背部插进自己的后穴，给自己指奸，以确保克鲁姆没有在爽翻的口交间隙里忽略掉他全方面的完美表现。  
他慢慢地来回吞吐，在霍格沃茨的时光总是快乐又充实，他没有什么心思来找一个伴侣或者解闷子，特别是他尝过了克鲁姆之后，顶级的美味总是会让其他不错的选择黯然失色，塞德里克并不挑剔，但他总会有那么一点比较高的期盼和价值衡量。而德姆斯特朗和霍格沃茨的距离让他们不能随便见面，只有假期里那么几天或者十几天，魁地奇训练后，夜晚天文学探讨，魔药学原料采摘处理，他们总是如此势均力敌，接着一身汗地滚到一起，他跪下来，给克鲁姆口交，或者因为某些狂热的粉丝，他的嫉妒让他对球星出言不逊，被克鲁姆摁在大腿上打到屁股通红，或者被迫穿着苏格兰裙藏在麻瓜中被克鲁姆抓到，混淆咒让他们在公共场合也可以随便发情，胡搞在一起。  
但是这样的时间总是很少的，所以当克鲁姆急躁地把他那根杰出非凡的老二用力戳进他的喉咙时，咽反射让他反胃的同时也合不拢嘴，口水顺着他鲜红的嘴唇流了下来。  
克鲁姆那双因为常年训练魁地奇而有茧的手及时地托住塞德里克的后脑勺，确保他不会把自己的鸡巴从嘴里滑落。克鲁姆脾气也很好，通常会娇惯着好脾气的塞德里克，但也有一些情况下他不会娇惯着他。  
塞德里克被阴茎塞得满满当当，他的喉咙不断地压缩，好像阴道或者肠道那样，他有点反胃，被男人的老二噎得双眼发红，鼻尖时不时碰到那簇毛发，他很馋，却很满，又很难受，小心地收着牙齿，手也没有停住给自己扩张，这根老二在嘴里进进出出，几乎要把他的脑子都戳出一个洞，他打赌自己的口水一定流到了地面，他几乎无法呼吸，他感觉到这根肿胀的阴茎的抽动，他刻意地柔顺地抬眼，跪在地上可怜巴巴地仰视着几乎高不可攀的克鲁姆，他知道克鲁姆最不能容忍这样。  
克鲁姆揪着他的头发，发出一声压抑的呻吟，射满了他的口腔。  
塞德里克被呛到了，软掉的老二从他嘴里啵地抽出，丝丝缕缕的唾液也被带出，他看起来像是一只被弄得乱七八糟的猫咪，金黑色相间的柔顺皮毛，抱着自己的尾巴可怜地喵喵叫着，空虚得能骑在任何棍状物上。  
克鲁姆平息了一下，蹲下来检查软得无法站立的塞德里克，他们鼻尖相碰，克鲁姆从塞德里克的脸上闻到了自己的膻味，他瞥了一眼男孩的背部，他的手指也从后穴中抽出，无力地摆在地上，老二已经完全硬了，委屈地颤动着。他试图把他抱起来，塞德里克不算娇小，于是他把他扛起来，往盥洗室内走去。  
他们没有坚持到浴室内，就在豪华的池边开始滚成一团。克鲁姆的不应期让他没有这么快地恢复，但塞德里克，这个被娇惯的，饥渴的，热情的，假正经的小骚货，已经扭成一团，嗲嗲地要求久别重逢的男朋友先疼一下自己。克鲁姆把他摁在地上，胡乱地亲他咬他，手握住塞德里克那根秀美的阴茎来回撸动，几乎要把那根玩意儿撸下一层皮。塞德里克尖叫着射了出来，整个人红得像一只虾子，蜷缩着，后穴还在一憩一合地收缩着。  
威克多·克鲁姆以一种拆圣诞节大礼的心情把他扒干净，他欣赏着塞德里克雪白的身体上因为情事而浮出的粉红和淤青，魁地奇让塞德里克的屁股非常的挺翘，他也没多想，就抽了一巴掌上去。  
塞德里克发出的尖叫声色情得难以想象，挂在墙上的塞壬画像都忍不住了，从岸边跳进了海里不愿意浮出水面。  
克鲁姆抽了第二个巴掌，紧接着是第三个，第四个。  
塞德里克哭得上气不接下气，像是一个被惩罚的小婊子那样，以一种绝不优雅、绝不理智、绝不稳重的姿势趴在地上抖成一团，翘着他的红肿的小屁股，后穴张合。  
“霍格沃茨一定想像不到塞德里克是一个……”他凑近塞德里克的耳朵，用那种北方特有的粗犷沉重的口音猥亵着英伦之花，“这样的一个婊子。一个祈求我的骚货。塞迪，告诉我，你是吗？”  
塞德里克啜泣着，如果不是他已经被摁倒在地，他一定也会跪下来哀求克鲁姆：“我是的，是你的，我是你的骚货，我一直在想你。求求你了。求求你安慰我吧，威基。”  
这就太过了。

威克多·克鲁姆没有迟疑，他那根又粗又长的阴茎二次勃起，可是优等生一向知道等待会令结果更加丰美。他没有急于操他，而是分开了塞德里克红肿的臀瓣，伸出舌头舔上了那个洞。  
塞德里克发出了一声堪称凄厉的喊叫，几乎要手脚并用逃离克鲁姆的钳制。不幸的是，克鲁姆根本没有放过这个羞辱他自尊心的好时机，他轻轻一弯膝盖下面的那两块关节，塞德里克立刻跪倒，根本无法抵抗这位巨星的控制。  
克鲁姆的舌头也像是北方猫科动物的舌头，有倒刺一样，他喘着粗气舔过去，把舌头伸进洞里，偶尔好奇地在红肿的臀瓣上咬出一个牙印，逼得塞德里克在哭泣中发出哽咽，像是小动物那种吓到了的气音。塞德里克几乎是自暴自弃地任由克鲁姆品尝自己最隐私的最肮脏的地方，就像是探索一个无关大雅的玩具，一个工具，一个专门用来装精液的洞。  
克鲁姆把放弃挣扎的塞德里克翻了过来，他笼罩在赫奇帕奇级长的身上，像是一朵阴沉的云压在月亮上。他看着塞德里克，轻柔地亲吻了他的额头：“塞迪，我要操你了。”  
塞德里克破涕为笑，像是听到了什么天大的好消息。他泪眼朦胧地看着克鲁姆，像个真正的婊子那样，“我每天晚上都在想你和你的鸡巴，”他含羞带怯地说着，双手抚摸着自己的乳头，捏起，放下，“别舔我了，威基，直接使用我吧。”  
克鲁姆抚慰地擦了擦塞德里克汗津津的额头，那些蓬松的棕发湿润得几乎要融化了，他温柔地笑了，手扶着自己的老二，极其凶狠地插了进去。  
塞德里克拱起了身体，雪白的喉咙暴露着弯曲着，这一下太猛烈了，几乎疼痛到了可以让他立刻高潮的地步，他长大了嘴巴，什么声音也呼喊不出来。  
克鲁姆像一头西伯利亚的棕熊，在寒冷的春天开辟着雪白的肉体土地。

他们从年少的时候认识，就是一朵阴暗的秘密。这不怪他们，他们实在是太磊落、太端正了，没有叛逆期，没有歇斯底里，克鲁姆和塞德里克过于符合人类的一切期望，他们够得到一切的明亮。所以当天之骄子们一拍即合，激情就像是沸腾的岩浆残留溶液，顺时针搅拌三十圈，再逆时针搅拌二十圈，撒入芨芨草和胡椒妖草的根须，把尖叫豆的豆皮碾成碎末，加入龙涎和白鲜，你就可以融入黑暗，欺骗掉所有人半个小时，让他们以为你们不存在。  
他们尝了第一次，随后是无穷无尽的第二次。最巧妙的是，他们人前一定装作不够熟悉的点头之交，他们在每一个公共场合对视上了都冷漠地移开双眼，明面上死死地较劲，互相礼貌克制地来着虚伪的一套，然后在私下，世界杯球星和顶级学院的全优生，就悄悄露出最不为人知，哪怕是父母或者亲密的伙伴都不曾想象的面孔。  
一个温柔的，残酷的控制狂，和他被娇惯的，饥渴的，热情的，假正经的，骚货。  
他们越是人前陌生克制，到了人后越是发疯。  
克鲁姆把自己的阴茎猛地插进塞德里克身体里，好像拿着刀子去捅他一样猛烈，塞德里克几乎要被撕裂了，却对这种痛苦甘之如饴。克鲁姆露出了一个真正意义上的无声大笑。他咬住赫奇帕奇雪白的喉咙，吮吸住那颗喉结，两只手紧紧地钳住塞德里克的胯部，开始了冲撞。  
他一下又一下地插进，然后抽出，那紧张的后穴很快认识了它唯一的主人，变得甜蜜又热情。它紧紧地咬着那根一般人吃不到的鸡巴，生怕这根东西抽走了似的。克鲁姆被塞德里克夹得几乎发痛了，他腾出一只手，用力拍打了塞德里克柔软的臀部。  
塞德里克熟练地把两条修长而笔直的腿紧紧地缠在克鲁姆精瘦的腰上，他的下半身因此几乎悬空着。他咬着下嘴唇、欲火中烧地看着克鲁姆，笑容几乎变得迷蒙而飘忽，因为之前哭了太多，睫毛还是湿漉漉的。他扭了扭腰，促使自己把克鲁姆的那根完全吃到了，他感觉到根部的毛发戳着他的屁股，带来一种发痛的痒意。  
克鲁姆叹口气：“塞迪，别咬得这么紧。都是你的。”  
“我的，”塞德里克近乎天真娇憨地笑了，像个孩子那样，“你的鸡巴都是我的，我都吃进去了。好满，好胀，好饱。”  
克鲁姆的阴茎因此又涨大了一圈，逼得塞德里克发出一声呻吟。克鲁姆只好皱着眉头努力退出来一点，还没等塞德里克焦躁地哭出声，他就猛烈地撞了进去。  
他先是缓慢地操着他的霍格沃茨全优生，他的赫奇帕奇级长，他的大腿根部撞击着塞德里克的屁股，先是清脆的啪啪声，随后塞德里克变得甜软又湿润，肉体相撞的声音夹杂着令人面红耳赤的黏腻水声。塞德里克也像是水做的，口交的时候他激动得像是被强奸了一般哭得上气不接下气，接吻的时候也在哭，没有被操的时候他一边扭着身体求着克鲁姆，一边流泪，现在他被克鲁姆的鸡巴操得几乎要撕裂成两半了，仍然在哭，下身持续地叽叽咕咕，漏着东西，不是水就是精液。  
克鲁姆停下来，附身和泪汪汪的塞德里克接吻，双手揉搓着那两瓣儿屁股，他咬了咬塞德里克的耳朵：“转过去。”  
塞德里克听话地挣扎起来，阴茎从他的洞里掉出来的时候他又泪汪汪的，那股空虚让他几乎发疯。他转过去，上半身贴近地砖，头埋在双臂里，下半身高高地耸立，后穴被操得完全无法合拢，露出艳丽的红色。  
克鲁姆额头的青筋跳了跳，他把自己的老二重新插进了那个洞里，几乎是凶狠地抓着那两瓣肉来回搓弄。  
魁地奇找球手摆动腰杆，像是一个无法停止的打桩机一样操着塞德里克，我们的完美男孩像是一个性玩具一样被干着，上下都流着水，他的嘴合不拢，也在流口水。当克鲁姆干到某一处的时候，他浑身一激灵几乎想要爬走。克鲁姆紧紧地抓住他的腰，迫使他爬了一段就撞回自己的老二上，塞德里克开始大哭，他含含糊糊地讨着饶，呜咽着，喊着，不要了，太饱了，吃不下去了，好重，威基你要操死我了，好大，我要被搞大肚子了，受不了了，我会怀孕的，太粗了，干我吧，好棒，再来，我不行的。  
“你行的，可以的，”克鲁姆的粗喘和空气都能摩擦出魔法火花，“我的塞迪，喜欢吗？他们知道你翘着屁股被我干么，那些女孩知道你是个没有鸡巴就活不下去的骚货么，你的水好多，那个该死的火焰杯甚至不会吐出你名字的羊皮纸，因为你会被我搞怀孕的，你会大着肚子揣着我的崽儿去上课，所有的人都知道你会生下一个男人的孩子，你会给它喂奶么？”  
“我会，我会给它喂奶。我会是很好的妈咪，求求你，威基，轻一点，啊……好棒……”  
“你生完了就会再怀上，你会一直被我搞大着肚子，你会变成一头奶牛，完美的小婊子。告诉我，塞迪，你用你的牛奶会喂饱我们么，你的男人，你的孩子们？”  
“我会的，你要怎么样我都会做到，求求你，好棒，再来，还是那里，受不了了，操我……”  
“假正经，装模作样，谁知道你会跪下来？饥渴的。操死你。嗯？宝贝，你真紧，太辣了，你好乖，你真完美，我的乖乖女孩……”  
塞德里克被操得已经要崩溃了，他的双臂完全摊开，无力地挠着地面，他的乳头被自己揪得红肿，胸膛磨蹭在冰冷的地面上，几乎要温暖了整个地面，他的下半身是悬空的，毫无着力点，他的的柔韧性很好，能任由克鲁姆往死里玩弄操干，克鲁姆几乎是一边掐弄他的屁股一边大抽大插着操他。  
克鲁姆被塞德里克的后穴绞得也要坚持不住了，他俯身，迫使塞德里克的双膝跪在地上，他笼罩在塞德里克的身体上。两人虽然身高接近，但克鲁姆明显比塞德里克壮硕不少，他就像是雄性要标记属于他领地里的雌性那样，开始缓慢而更为深重地撞击着他的塞德里克、毫无怜悯地折磨鞭挞着他的塞德里克。塞德里克说不出一个字了，只能发出无意义地淫叫，拉长音调的，带着哭腔的叫床声。  
最后那一下快到了，克鲁姆的手穿过塞德里克的腋下，反握住他的肩膀。他靠近挣扎哭喊的塞德里克的脖子，用力咬住，下身用力一撞到底，射了出来。这感觉几乎是天堂，克鲁姆的灵魂几乎都要随着精液射进塞德里克的屁股里。真完美。  
塞德里克被这一激灵，也在没有人帮他抚慰下体的情况下，哭喊着射了出来。

第一轮结束后，他们黏糊在一起，慢慢地接吻，互相抚摸，恢复了二人主要的秉性，也就是温和友好。他们厮磨着，挨挨蹭蹭，并且告知了对方即将到来的舞会会找哪位姑娘陪伴，瞎子都看得出来赫敏格兰杰喜欢罗恩韦斯莱，红发的纯血男孩看起来脑袋还有点不太开窍，所以克鲁姆和赫敏将是不错的搭档，而秋张一向把塞德里克当作兄长，小姑娘惊慌失措的初潮都是塞德里克去买的卫生用品，所以这也是个不错的搭档。  
“我们能一起跳舞吗？你说我会被选为三强争霸赛的参赛者吗？我想更多地看到你，威基。”塞德里克被克鲁姆抱进水池开始清洗的时候，像一条大狗那样依偎在克鲁姆的怀里，闷闷地问。  
克鲁姆耸耸肩：“可以一起跳舞。”  
“你难道不想我进入三强争霸赛吗？”  
“我当然想……”克鲁姆迟疑着。  
“嗯？”塞德里克疑惑地抬头望向他。  
克鲁姆再一次温柔地微笑了：“当你大着肚子的时候我并不希望你去参加任何危险的活动。”  
“……”塞德里克红着脸踹了他一脚，在水里和他打起来。  
克鲁姆和他打闹嬉戏了一会儿，就把他卷进自己的怀里，来回拍打抚摸着他的背，他亲了亲他的红嘴唇：“真高兴见到你，塞迪。”  
塞德里克耳朵都红了，他没有作声，只是伸出手臂更紧地环住了克鲁姆的脖子，紧紧地挂在他的怀里，喉咙里发出了那种心满意足、吃饱喝足的猫才会发出的那种呼噜声。


End file.
